The use of single sheets provided as interfolded dry sheets for bath tissue has been widely accepted. Such single interfolded sheets often provide less waste than traditional rolled bath tissue. Similarly, the use of premoistened or “wet” sheets has gained wide acceptance for a variety of uses, particularly premoistened bathroom applications. The dry sheets and premoistened sheets are generally formed from an absorbent material such as a paper or a polymeric web, or combinations thereof, and may contain a disinfectant, medicant, deodorant, anti-microbial, anti-bacterial, cleansing agent, and so forth, in one or more combinations, on a dry sheet, or in a “wet” formulation on a premoistened sheet. Premoistened sheets are generally stored and dispensed from a sealable container to prevent the sheets from drying out.
Various dispenser designs for dry and/or premoistened sheets have been used with existing bathroom fixtures, such as fixtures for conventional rolled products. These dispensers are often cumbersome and bulky, and they are problematic with regard to space and mounting considerations. Refilling one or both dispensers can also be difficult.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser capable of dispensing dry and/or premoistened sheets from a conventional rolled product fixture, such as a standard fixture for rolled bath tissue. Such a dispenser would provide a housing which is configured to accept a quantity of sheets and/or one or more cartridges providing dry and/or premoistened sheets.